


Sky Above, Voice Within

by survivingoncaffiene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Being an Idiot, Ben has a dom/sub kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Forbidden Romance, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is the Jarl of Riften, Leia is the High Queen of Skyrim, M/M, Palpatine is the Emperor of Skyrim, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rey Nobody, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Rey is Tired and Needs a Hug, Rey is a Bosmer/Wood Elf, Rey is a Dragonborn, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Rey is forced to marry Hux, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Skyrim - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars AU, Star Wars Skyrim AU, Thalmor Being Assholes (Elder Scrolls), Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, rey has a praise kink, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingoncaffiene/pseuds/survivingoncaffiene
Summary: Set in the vast universe of the popular game, Skyrim, Rey Nobody is the Dragonborn. After Alduin's defeat and the end of the Stormcloak Rebellion, Rey's enjoyment of peace and diplomacy is interrupted with increasing tensions between Skyrim and the Aldmeri Dominion. High Queen Leia Organa asks the Dragonborn to give herself one last time to Skyrim and the province's wellbeing- an arranged marriage between the elven Dragonborn and the notorious Thalmor General Armitaige Hux. Rey begrudgingly accepts the betrothal, but will she be able to change her fate with the help of her friends and a charming stranger? Or is she doomed to a life of servitude in a loveless marriage to a monster?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrow to the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! And welcome to my first fic. I will admit, this will be quite a self-indulgent fic that I thought other Star Wars and Reylo fans might enjoy for the angst, action, and smut. I am nervous but excited to share this with you all and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm hoping to post either weekly or every other week, but we'll see how far I can write ahead! Please note that not everything will be accurate to the Skyrim universe in order to blend Skyrim and Star Wars together. Without further adue, enjoy following Rey through her last big adventure.

Answering her summons to the High Queen, Leia Organa, the young heroine of Skyrim, the Dovahkiin, Slayer of Alduin, Rey Nobody, tiredly made her way to the Queen’s private chambers in the Blue Palace. She had been going through months of being taught politics and being used as a diplomatic tool, and tomorrow morning she was to head to Riften to celebrate two of her brothers-in-arms getting married in the Temple of Mara. So, needless to say, this late-night summons was a bit of a nuisance but she knew the queen would not summon her unless it were important. 

The bossmer straightened up the blue, uncomfortable fancy-like garb before opening the chamber door, seeing that the High Queen was standing, back to the door, in front of a portrait of her lost family in her youth. Leia was also still dressed, and more and more Rey was beginning to fear the worse out of this meeting. 

She cleared her throat and the queen turned around with a sad smile. She sat on her bed and gestured for Rey to sit, too. “Come, child,” she whispered, taking Rey’s cold hands into her own, 

“My Queen, I do not understand why you have summoned me this late, but I’m guessing there is something important going on here,” Rey said. 

“I’m afraid so. The Thalmor are not satisfied with the Stormcloak Rebellion being put down. They think we have not offered enough to keep the peace between Skyrim and the Second Aldmeri Dominion. The new Emperor refuses to help us and we simply do not have enough man-power yet to defend ourselves in a third war,” Leia lamented.

“Why won’t Emperor Palpatine help?” Rey asked, ears twitching in anger. “He is the emperor of Tamriel and-”

“Need I remind you that the Thalmor owns the Emperor? And because Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated without an heir, they were able to put one of their own on the throne, ” Leia interrupted. 

“Well, maybe its time that-”

“Silence, Rey. Just listen to me,” Leia commanded. 

Rey pressed her lips into a thin line and looked down, her grey eyes glued to the floor. “Apologies, my Queen.”

Leia reached out and tilted Rey’s head back up. 

“It is quite alright, my dear. I know you Dragonborn have a fire in your heart that is hard to contain. I wish so much that the Thalmor would fall and that the Empire could rebuild to a new, better and more democratic rule, but for now, I must think of my people. And they have requested a new peace offering.”

Rey nodded slowly. “Okay, and what is this peace offering?”

“Do not make a scene of this, okay, Rey? And know that there is nothing we can do to get out of this without deadly consequences. But, they have asked for an arranged marriage between the powerful Bosmer Dragonborn and their Thalmor General, Hux.”

Rey’s heart dropped and she took her hands away from Leia. 

“How could you ask this of me?” Rey asked, voice trembling. “Are we simply giving up, my queen? Or is there a larger plan?”  
  
Leia shook her head sadly and sighed. “We do not have the power to make a larger plan. Please, Rey. You fought so hard against Alduin for this country, and so hard to make peace between Stormcloak and Imperial territories after you defeated Ulfric Stormcloak. You gave so much, and with a heavily burdened heart, I must ask you to give one last thing.”

Tears welled up in Rey’s and she furiously blinked them away. At 19 years old, she had given more to the greater good and more to her own survival than the most seasoned veterans, all because some damned dragon soul gave her life when her parents birthed and orphaned her. She bowed her head and nodded, deciding she would not give anyone the satisfaction, not even her mentor, of seeing her fall apart. 

“In General Hux’s family, they have a tradition of the man proposing at midnight, alone with the with the full-blooded elven woman. We are going to walk out to the throne room and he is going to ask you to follow him. You will and then he will offer you an amulet of Mara. Now, it is almost time, so let us head out,” Leia said. She stood up, hunched over a little and grimacing. She grabbed a cane from the side of her bed. 

“Your highness, when have you started using a cane?” Rey asked quietly.

Leia took Rey’s arm and started heading down the hall to the throne room. 

“Don’t fret, my child. Tonight, I am worried about you.”

Rey looked to Leia before pushing the heavy, wooden doors open. A few high elves stood behind the cruel ginger elf, clad in black Thalmor Embassy robes, head heald high. Rey had not had the displeasure of meeting Hux before, considering his job was in Valenwood, massacring orcs and half-elves and not antagonizing Skyrim with his presence in the embassy until apparently now. 

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, holding out his arm. “You must be the Dragonborn I have heard so much about. Come, we have much to discuss,” he said with a twisted smile. 

Rey looked back to Leia who nodded. Reluctantly, she took the General’s arm and let herself be lead to wherever he was to take her freedom away from her. She could use her voice- shout him to death like Ulfric Stormcloak did to the High King Han Solo. Or she could slit his throat and hide his body. Or she could just forgo her responsibilities and jump the wall of Solitude and run back to hide in her little hut in the sand of Hammerfell. Or, she could take a bunch of Skooma and overdose, ending her misery and send the dragon soul to some other poor creature. 

They went into a room, presumably Hux’s guest room telling by the stench of wretched souls crying for justice. That justice is something Rey determined she would be the bringer of. 

“From the stories, I imagined that you wouldn’t be as… plain-looking as you are but,” Hux paused and turned Rey to face him, his gloved hand skimming the skin of her cheek. Rey looked away, her limbs trembling from head to toe. She gasped, two fingers digging into her chin and forcing it to look up at Hux, who licked his lips. “You are a worthy woman to court, not only for myself but for my country.”  
  
Rey squirmed a little as his hand trailed down her neck. She heard the familiar bells, letting everyone know that a new day has begun. Hux got down on one knee, holding out an amulet of Mara to Rey.

“Rey, daughter to Nobody, Slayer of Alduin, Peace Bringer of Skyrim, be my beloved from now until our souls cross into the plane of Oblivion.”

-

In the front seat of the chapel, a cleaver Dark Elf named Rose Tico sat, anxiously waiting. Rey was running late and the ceremony between the Redguard, Finn, and Breton, Poe Dameron. Rey was practically the reason this wedding is happening since the three of them had joined Rey on her quest to rid Skyrim of the Dovah’s oppression and make peace and unite the land. Silently, Rey slipped through the doors, sliding next to Rose in the pews. 

“Rey! You were almost late! We had agreed to meet an hour before to raid the sweetrolls they set out for guests,” Rose cried, her lower lip protruding in a pout. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing heavily. “I had a long night and I overslept a little as a result of it.”  
  
Rose studied Rey carefully, seeing that her friend was stressed. Well, _of course_ she would be; she almost missed her friend’s wedding. “Well, I saved you one,” she said, handing her a small pouch that presumably had the sweetroll in it. Rey took it and simply held it in her hands, staring blankly forward at the alter. Strange, she would usually wolf the treat right up…

Two doors on each side of the altar opened, out walking Finn and Poe. Both adorned white and red robes and a wreath of flowers sat on their heads. Finn was grinning ear to ear and Poe was laughing happily with tears flowing over his cheeks as a Priestess of Mara began the ceremony. She could not focus on the words being said, but she focused on Finn and Poe, both overjoyed and in love.

“They look so happy,” Rey whispered to Rose. “I wish I had found love like they did.”

Rose looked to Rey, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes were swollen from hours and hours of crying. “Hey hey hey,” she cooed, putting a comforting arm around the Bosmer, “you have plenty of time to find someone.” She looked down, seeing Mara’s totem hanging from a silver chain around her friend’s neck.

“No,” Rey said, ceremony drawing to a close. Finn and Poe Dameron were now one in the eyes of Mara, sealing their marriage with a kiss. “I really don’t.”

-

Everyone had moved on, too tired to keep celebrating or too ready to consummate the marriage. That left Rey alone in The Bee and Barb, nursing her fourth or fifth bottle of honeybrew mead. The amulet sat in front of her, taunting her with everything that could be or should be. This marriage was going to end one of two ways; giving in to the Empire’s expectations of her or Hux and Rey dead. What an ill-fitting fate for the savior of Tamriel. 

“Sulking won’t solve your marriage issues, sweetheart,” a deep voice from beside her spoke. Rey turned her head to the dark-haired stranger, eyes crinkled from his smirk of drunkenness and amusement. 

Rey grabbed the stupid amulet and fumbled to put it in a pouch on her belt. “Oh, I’m not married. Just resenting that I will be in two weeks.” Luckily for Rey, Bosmer were resistant to poison, including alcohol. The mead, which was already weak, had only taken the edge off her sadness and slightly hindered her coordination. 

“Ah, an heiress forced by parents to marry for the other family’s estate?” the stranger asked, sitting on the stool next to Rey. He motioned for the Argonian bartender to slide Rey and himself another drink. He sat attentively, hand cupping his cheek as he leaned against the bar.

Rey took the drink gratefully, tasting something much stronger in her glass, and happily threw it back, letting it burn in her throat. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. “Something like that,” she mumbled. “Why are you talking to me, Nord?”

“Well, I saw a sad, beautiful woman across the bar and I wished to know her name.”

Rey looked up at the stranger, taking in his features. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, but, nonetheless, beautiful with his large, hooked nose and deep brown eyes. The moles on his face were like Aedric kisses and were ones she was suddenly curious how it would feel to kiss each spot. She leaned in a smiled a true smile, deciding to take the stranger’s kindness. She at least deserved that, right? 

“I’m Rey,” she said. “And you, stranger?”

He downed his glass of liquid fire and sighed heavily with content. “Ben.” He then turned his attention from his glass and back to Rey. “So, Rey, septim for your thoughts?”  
  
“Oh, I have many.” 

“I bet you do. I bet you’re also the kind of woman who speaks her truth rather than bottling things away, except for when you are truly bothered, right?” Ben asked with a sly smile. 

Rey blinked and furrowed her brows. “And you gathered that from…?” she asked back with an amused smile. 

“The way you were with your friends earlier. So full of life, Rey, so radiant. Then they left, that one Dunmer looked very concerned for you as she left, and now you sit here drinking, alone.”  
  
Rey couldn’t help but chuckle, biting her lip. “So you’ve caught me. Usually, people are telling me that my honeyed words were dangerous, but I think you have outdone me. Regardless, yes. I suppose that is a bad habit I have, but I needed to process my situation without them giving me their condolences.”   
  
“Condolences? A true friend would have told you to follow your heart, Rey.”

Rey looked down at her feet, dangling from the stool. “I’m afraid that following my heart would be too dangerous.”   
  
She felt her hands engulfed in warmth, skin burning against hers. Looking up at the Nord through the veil of her long, brown hair, she noticed the gentleness of his face, the care he was giving her, a stranger. 

“I have some connections, Rey. I know we just met, but I too was a victim of expectations. Something about you is too pure to be tainted with grief and an unwanted fate.” 

Maybe it was the frustration and grief, maybe it was the alluring presence of the stranger- Ben-, maybe it was the alcohol consumed. Whatever it was, Rey surged forward, pressing her lips against his, soft and pillowy. Her heart sang and the man kissed her back eagerly; honey, lavender, and booze lingering on his breath, assaulting her senses. After a moment, she pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily. She kept close, noses nuzzled together and lips brushing against each other, the same air flowing between the two.

Looking up at Ben with her grey, hooded eyes, she spoke softly: “I cannot accept your help but, beautiful stranger, if you are willing, give me my first time with a kind man who appreciates my body and soul for what she is. Help me in this way, Ben.”

“I will. _I will show you what freedom can taste and feel like_ ,” he whispered back, engulfing her lips in another kiss.


	2. Sanguine’s Drunken Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaning heavily on her companion, Rey stumbled up some stairs and down the hall to the room she assumed Ben and she was about to fuck in. In a blur, she was ushered in before being pinned to the door by Ben’s massive body, mouth slanted over hers. He licked her bottom lip and Rey instinctively obliged, parting her lips and feeling their tongues collide together. Her fingers clawed at his long-sleeve, grey cotton shirt, fumbling to find buttons. When she couldn’t find them, she gave up, ripping it open and sending buttons falling against the hardwood floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so this is my first smut being published. Critique is welcome!

Leaning heavily on her companion, Rey stumbled up some stairs and down the hall to the room she assumed Ben and she was about to fuck in. In a blur, she was ushered in before being pinned to the door by Ben’s massive body, mouth slanted over hers. He licked her bottom lip and Rey instinctively obliged, parting her lips and feeling their tongues collide together. Her fingers clawed at his long-sleeve, grey cotton shirt, fumbling to find buttons. When she couldn’t find them, she gave up, ripping it open and sending buttons falling against the hardwood floor. 

Ben growled against her mouth and pulled back a little. “So it’s going to be like that, huh?”  
  
“Wait- I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry-”

Silence with another kiss, Rey felt Ben bend down, slightly embarrassed that he had to dip low (because Bosmer tends to be shorter), and hooked his hands behind his knees. Their bodies both moved together, her pulling herself up and him lifting so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He swung her to the side, sitting her on and table as her fingers trailed the crevices of muscle and travel the vast expanse of Ben’s torso. He was built like a bear, she thought. Through it all, their lips worked against each other, nipping, bruising, tasting each other. He wanted her and she could tell by the hunger of his kisses. 

Ben pulled away to untuck his shirt and shrug the sleeves off. Rey fiddled with the back lacing, cursing under her breath because it was too complicated for her liking. The stranger chuckled darkly, catching Rey’s attention and she looked up, face flushing with warmth as her eyes settled on his bare torso.

“You don’t really wear dresses much, huh sweetheart?” he teases, leaning down to nip at the hollow of her neck. She gasped, biting her lip as she felt Ben’s fingers skim her waist to go back to the lacing on the back of her dress. 

Rey laughed nervously. “Uh- I’m a warrior mage, I usually need to wear armor for my job but I do wish I had time to wear pretty dresses.”

Ben chuckled again, muffled against her skin. “Beautiful and strong,” he hummed. “And an intelligent mage, too.” He pulled Rey up to her feet to let the dress fall. Ben stared, licking his lips as he looked her up and down, tangling his fingers in her long, brown hair to stroke it. “And dare I say… ravishing.”

Rey looked down at herself, slightly self-conscious as she stood slightly unsteadily. She felt less than ravishing in her long, patched underpants and secondhand bra. She felt her hair tugged, forcing her head to look up.

“You doubt me, don’t you?”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” she mumbled. 

Ben pulled her hair again, bringing her head up to kiss him, them both stumbling back to the bed, Rey ending up on top. Her core was sat right over the bulge in his trousers. Ben sat up to massage both breasts in his hands over her bra, sending tremors down Rey’s spine that sent her hips jerking into his. They both moaned into the other’s mouth and Ben pulled away to snake kisses down to the skin just above the cup. He looked up to Rey, raising an eyebrow as to ask permission and she answered by grinding her pubic bone against his clothed cock. 

The Dragonborn was whimpering and drunk (the question was what was she drunker on? Drink or passion?) as he pulled the bra over her head and immediately latched his lips to a pert nipple, not giving her a moment to breathe before he started suckling, licking, and nibbling while one hand tugged on Rey’s hair and the other pinching and massaging her other nipple. Things were going so fast, but she only encouraged it to go faster as she desperately rocked her heat into his, searching for friction to relieve herself. 

Ben switched his lips to her other nipple and both hands went to her hips to still them. Rey whined, desperately trying to rut her hips into his again but was too weak to fight against his strong hands.   
  
“You like control, don’t you, Rey?” Ben murmured, lifting Rey in the air to turn them over. He sat on his knees between Rey’s legs, panting slightly and skin glimmering with a light sheen of sweat in the soft candlelight. 

“I do, its the only way I can make sure everyone is safe,” she blurted, candor probably encourage by the drinks she shared with Ben. 

Ben hooked his fingers in the waistband of her long underpants and started pulling down. Rey lifted her hips, and then legs to let him pull the last garment off. She briefly wondered if she should be ashamed of her nakedness, but in the moment, she didn’t care. Right now, all that mattered was that her emotions were inhibited, her desires were being sated, and the lustful look in Ben’s warm, brown eyes. 

A hand ghosted over her toned thigh before brushing over her wet, center. Rey’s eyes went wide and she went to grab his hand and put it back where it was. Ben grabbed her wrist with a smirk and put her arm by her head. He leaned into her ear, letting his hot breath tickle her sense while his thumb rub soft, small circles over her throbbing clit. Her ears twitched and folded back as she softly cried. 

“You keep that there, Rey. You’re holding on, let go. Let me take you and fuck you into the mattress. You can’t really be free if you don’t give up trying to control everything,” he whispered, panting harshly into her ear.

She mewled, hands twitching to grab onto something but she kept them where Ben told her to. “You sound like a teacher of mine,” Rey’s voice strained as her body tensed up.

His thumb continued to lightly circle around her clit as a finger began pushing inside while the other slid under her ass to cup her cheeks. Ben groaned at how tight, how wet, how velvety she felt as Rey quaked and toes curled. His hands were magical, and that was saying something considering Rey could command dragons with her voice, swords with her hands, magic with her fingertips. 

“Are you okay, Rey? I know warming up can be uncomfortable for some women,” Ben asked before peppering kisses across her chest.

“I need more,” she admitted with no shame. “Now.”  
  
Ben shrugged and smiled mischievously. “As you wish.” He thrust his finger gently in and out, stroking along her walls before slipping a second finger in, sending Rey’s hips squirming slightly in discomfort and slightly begging for more. He was curling his fingers and stretching her out slightly to prepare Rey for what was to come, but this act on all its own was impressively pleasurable for both parties all on its own. 

After moments of Rey moaning and shaking, she pushed herself to sit up and fumble with Ben’s belt as he finally found that sweet spot. Rey arched her back and let out a strangled, guttural sound as she got the belt buckle undone. As she fell back, she pulled the belt out of the loops of Ben’s trousers and tossed it to the side. Ben continued to massage that spot along with his thumb circling her clit faster. The elf was quickly losing her breath as a coil deep in her stomach started to twist more and more as the muscles in her legs were tightening further and further and she was this close- 

With a pitiful cry, Rey frowned as Ben’s fingers slipped out of her cunt. They locked eyes as Ben made quick work of cleaning his fingers with his tongue.

“Wha- I was so close!” She cried. “By the gods, why would you do that?”

Ben quickly scrambled to push his trousers and underpants down his legs, letting his long, thick cock spring out of its cloth restraints. He smirked at Rey and rubbed the head with his thumb, wiping his precum over himself. 

“Because, Rey,” he purred, one arm settling beside Rey’s head as the other rubbed his member against Rey’s slickness. They locked eyes once more, candlelight flickering slowly dwindling as it danced in their eyes, cock lined up with her entrance. “I need you to cum on my cock.”  
  
With that, he slowly started to push into her, watching the girl’s eyes flutter shut, bearing her teeth as she hissed through the pleasurable pain. Ben silenced her with a kiss, working his lips against hers to momentarily distract her as he kept slowly pushing himself in. After what seemed like forever, he bottomed out.   
  
“You okay?” he mumbled against her lips. She nodded, flashing him a small smile. He took that as a sign to slowly start to thrust, pulling back a bit to shallowly thrust. Rey soon started to moan, singing praises about how good Ben felt and how amazing Ben was.   
  
He gradually began thrusting deeper and faster. He rested his forehead against hers and their hands ended up entangled in each other’s, fingers laced and gripped onto each other. It was like they were the only two people in every plane of existence, voices blending as they both moaned and sighed. The deeper and faster Ben fucked Rey, the louder and higher her voice became until she was borderline sobbing in bliss. Her hips began tilting up, needing for him to hammer against that spot she felt him massage earlier. Noticing that, Ben let go of one of her hands to wrap around her waist and pull her hips higher. She wrapped her legs around him and that spot was finally hit and the crude sound of skin slapping together grew louder. 

Rey arched her back and cried out his name while her heels pressed into his lower back and she let go of his other hand to wrap her arms around his neck, raking her nails across his strong back. She was feeling that tension and heat coil up again, this time building up stronger and the need for release stronger.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he moaned into her neck, face buried there as his hips relentlessly pounded his cock into her cunt. “Let go. I know you can do it, Rey.”  
  
The small amount of praise and encouragement went to Rey’s head, sending a violent wave of electricity and heat over her body, twisting all her muscles as she came with a hoarse cry of Ben’s name. She could barely focus as her eyes screwed shut and he fucked her through her orgasm and into his. He cried out in her neck as he spilled his seed inside her, panting harshly as his hips slowed. 

He finally pulled out, rolling off of Rey as the two of them laid naked, sweaty, and blissed out. Slowly, they caught their breath and Rey found his hand, grabbing ahold of it. They both turned their heads towards each other, both plastered with grins.

“I- wow. I suppose freedom isn’t too bad,” she giggled, sitting up to grab some blankets from the foot of the bed as Skyrim’s cold began to overcome the warmth created a few moments before. She pulled it over them and she settled her head on his chest, keen ear over his heart.   
  
Ben let out an amused huff and wrapped one arm around Rey while the other stroked her hair. “Its one favor away, Rey. Just say the word.” 

Rey was too tired to argue and just shook her head. Rey thought she heard Ben whispered something but she soon yawned and closed her eyes. “Maybe if I was strong enough, I would,” she mumbled sleepily. She could feel her limbs sink into the bed and her body nestle comfortably into the man holding her as a thick fog entered her mind. 

“You are strong enough, my sweet Rey,” he whispered as he heard her start to lightly snore as her whole body completely relaxed. He kissed her forehead, justifying the sleep spell he put on her with the intention of giving her a goods night’s rest. 

-

Rey woke up, her head heavy with achiness in her whole body was sore. Her eyes slowly opened, trying to focus in on the room to get rid of her blurry vision. One thing was certain and that was that she was alone. 

Slowly, she sat up, holding a soft, fur blanket up to her naked chest as she looked around. Where was she? Was she still at the inn?

_Yes, I remember_. They had gone upstairs, but wasn’t it strange that they didn’t have to pay for a room? She looked around as her version cleared, still aware of the throbbing pain in her head. The room was larger than most inn rooms. It also had items that suggested that this room was lived in- books, weapons hung on the wall, boots lined up on a shelf by the door. She looked at the foot of the bed, seeing that her clothes had been folded neatly. In fact, it appeared that everything had a place and there wasn’t even so much as a spec of dirt.

Well, at least Rey slept with someone who appeared to take care of themselves. She appreciated the cleanliness of the room as she slowly slipped out of the bed and stood on her feet and slipped her clothes back on. Her eye caught a mirror and she almost scared herself. Not only was her hair a mess, but her lip and eyepaint were also smudged and there were bruises on her neck.

Gingerly, she touched them, remembering those lips that tempted Rey into abandoning everything, those hands wrapped all over her body that beckoned her to a different life. She also remembered the tender moments like their breaths mingling as their hands laced together while he took her. She shook the memories off and quickly grabbed a water basin and a cloth, scrubbing her face until it was fresh and clean again. Then, she quickly combed her hair and braided it quickly and loosely. She spotted a paper in the corner of her eye, at the table by the window. She walked over and picked it up, seeing it was addressed to her. 

> “Sweet Rey, 
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed our time together last night. Though bruises and soreness don’t last forever, memories will. I will not be able to forget you. If you change your mind about needing help, the Jarl of Riften is my connection. Jarl Kylo Ren is a powerful man with many connections that can help you change your fate. Just go to him and tell him Ben from the Bee and Barb sent you and he will surely help you. Please take the moonstone necklace I have left next to the note. I made it and have been saving it for someone special. May you look at it and remember your Beautiful Stranger.
> 
> -Ben”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, that was interesting. I was debating getting a little kinky here but then I realized that the direction I wanted to go in was gentle but passionate and raw. Hopefully, I achieved that! 
> 
> A kudos, comment or share is much appreciated! Follow me on IG @ mea.draws or on Twitter @ mea_draws . I will be posting updates about SAVW there as well as other content such as my art and Star Wars commentary. 
> 
> References  
> Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery and Sin - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Sanguine  
> Jarl, basically governor of a hold. In this case, Kylo Ren is the Jarl of the hold "The Rift," and its capital is the city of Riften - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Jarl  
> The Bee and Barb, a bar and inn famous for a drink, owned by the wealthiest family canonically but is owned by Ben Solo - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/The_Bee_and_Barb


	3. The Wisdom of Greybeards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for a solution, Rey seeks out the wisdom of Luke Skywalker, a wise and powerful Greybeard that she regards as a teacher. But, will she understand the cryptic wisdom he gives her? Does he even give her any solid advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have decided I want to post every Monday at 2pm PST. I am going to try to keep up with this because I tend to write a few chapters ahead. Enjoy this update and, as always, comments, kudos, and reshares are appreciated!

Four of Skyrim’s finest sat in a circle around a fire. They had only planned to stay the night in Riften one night, but Rose was acquiring a potion that took a day to brew from the alchemist in the city. The happy couple thought it would be nice to go back to their roots, camping outside the city, and who where Rey and Rose to say no when they were celebrating their brothers. 

“So… Are you going to tell us what is going on, Rey?” Finn asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Rey stared at the fire, chewing absentmindedly at some charred rabbit meat. “Well,” she said, muffled with a mouth full of food, “I’ve said what I’ve said about the marriage being my duty. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Yeah, bullshit. We know you can’t possibly stand for that. And, we’re also asking about the Inn Keeper,” Rose added. “I mean, he was eying you all night and you didn’t come to the room you and I rented together. And I thought Finn and Poe were loud!”   
  
Rey elbowed Rose in the side, face heating up. She swallowed her food and sighed heavily. “It was just a man helping me feel what it would feel like to be free, I guess.” Briefly, she thought about Ben and how he made her feel like she could be herself. She had his necklace on underneath her breastplate and the amulet of Mara out for appearance's sake. Something about him was different, she thought. And his connection to Kylo Ren? A crime lord in the position of jarl with connections to the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood was a dangerous connection to have, which is unusual for someone as sweet as Ben. Then again, he owned a bar and inn in the city with the highest crime rate.   
  
“Free? Rey, just don’t marry Hux. It's time we fight against the Aldmeri Dominion, anyways,” Poe said, unabashedly passionate while flashing the dagger he had been sharpening. 

“No! I can’t. We’ll all be annihilated! Every last person who is not an elf will fall and it will be my fault if I don’t do this one last thing to keep the peace.”

“If Kaydel were here, she'd say the same thing and you would agree with her. So, quit being thick-skulled and we can form a good plan to get you out of a shitty marriage,” Poe said. 

Rey looked at the ground as Rose and Finn shot Poe a look. She took a deep breath and exhaled, getting up from her seat on a log. 

“Wait, Rey-”

“Shut up, Dameron, before I shout you off this cliff,” Rey spat, turning sharply and walking into the stretch of forest around her. 

After she had disappeared, Finn glared at his newlywed. “Really? Was that called for?”   


“It came out before I thought about it,” Poe said quietly, face shrouded in guilt. 

“Should we go after her?” Rose asked. 

“No, you know Rey. She needs time to breathe. Plus, I’d rather that she didn’t shout my husband off the cliff.”

-

Rey wandered until she found a good, flat rock to sit on. She needed answers, at a loss as to what to do. She just stopped a rebellion, was it wise to start another? It would be under better intentions, and hopefully Skyrim wouldn’t be split. Rebellions and dragons were easy to conquer, but saving Tamriel from tyranny was on a different plane of existence. 

Though she knew Greybeards were thoroughly against violence, her master was a bit unorthodox and a rich fountain of wisdom. 

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, feeling her soul begin to slip into the astral plane, calling on him. “Be with me,” she meditated. 

She opened her eyes, and before her sat the blue, glowing astral projection of Luke Skywalker.

“Master Skywalker, I am calling on you to seek guidance.”

The man nodded and unhooded himself, grey hair and beard neatly combed down. “Rey, I am pleased to see you but I apologize for the circumstances. I feel that you are deeply troubled.”

Rey nodded. “I’m afraid so. I know that greybeards tend to be pacifists, but you are the most reasonable one of them, which is why I learned so much from you.”   
  
He held his hand up and chuckled heartily. “I appreciate the flattery but you learned well from me because I, as you know, was an adventurer like you, once.”

“Yes and your metaphorical arrow to the knee was your nephew turning to darkness and High Hrothgar became your refuge and home.”

“Correct, so remember that when comparing me to my brothers. They found the way of the voice much earlier than I did, I have more real-world experience. That is why I have been able to find the wisdom to support you, Dragonborn.”

Rey bowed her head. “Yes, and I am forever grateful. As you know, the Thalmor are very powerful and have control of the empire. They are looking for more and more ways to gain control, and its no secret they wish to end all non-full-blooded-elven life. And I am being asked to marry a cruel general because I am an elf and the Dragonborn to keep the peace between Skyrim and the Thalmor. But, during the Dragon Crisis, I saw their torture chambers and cryptically and terrifying plans. My betrothal is just delaying an inevitable war.”

Luke nodded, stroking his beard. “You want to start another rebellion?”

Rey nodded. “But, a rebellion that will tear down the empire from the inside and outside at the same time. Skyrim and other countries in Tamriel. The problem is that I am unsure if it would work.”

Luke sat silent for a moment. “What is the voice within you tell you, Rey?”

She bit her lip, feeling her hands tremble in her lap. “That Tamriel needs redemption now.”

“Are you doing this for the right reasons, Rey?”

“What do you mean?” she snapped. 

“You are a very stubborn girl. You set out to create your own fate and something in the universe is fighting against you. Are you talking about starting a war to save Tamriel or yourself?”

“Tamriel!” she cried. “How dare you accuse me of such selfish things! I have done nothing but give body and soul for every living person on this gods-forsaken land!”

Her anger shook her bones and the connection she had to the astral plane. Luke disappeared, like smoke in the wind. Rey cried out in frustration, throwing the smaller rocks around her. She sobbed, alone and cold in the forest, angry hot tears streaming down a face wrinkled in frustration and grief. Her shoulders shook as sobs wracked her body, slowly quieting and staying still as Rey released her bottled emotions. 

-

  
“There she is!” Rose pointed to Rey, coming out of the forest. Poe scrambled out of the cuddle he was in with Finn and to Rey.

“Rey, I’m so sorry about what I said, it was-”

“You were right,” she said.

“-stupid of me to bring something that hurtful up and-” he halted mid-sentence and stared at Rey in disbelief. “What?”

“I said, you were right. It is time to take the Thalmor out of power and restore Tamriel’s peace.”

Finn and Rose scrambled to stand up, going to Poe and Rey. “Okay, so what do you need us to do?” Finn asked.

Rey smiled, looking between her friends. “Poe, Finn, I need you and some of out other allies to travel out of Skyrim and feel out the other nations. How unhappy are they with the Thalmor? What assets do they have? How do we get them to join us? Send the information back to me in our code. Rose, speak to the College and other court wizards. We’ll need to match their magic power with our own and Skyrim doesn’t have mage soldiers. If you can, keep an eye on the queen and make sure the Thalmor aren’t doing anything stupid.”

“And what will you be doing?” Rose inquired. 

“Something very stupid, as per usual,” she smirked and mockingly-bowed. “I’m going to convince the seediest people in Skyrim to sabotage the Thalmor and weaken them from the inside.” 

\- 

Amylin Holdo received a letter on behalf of the queen, addressed from the Dragonborn. Safely in her hands, she made her way to Leia’s chambers. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door quietly and closed it behind her. 

“Your highness, I have a letter from Rey,” Amylin announced, bringing it over to Leia, hunched over her desk while reading a book.  Leia looked up and took it from Amylin and read it out loud in a hushed voice.

> _ Your Majesty, _
> 
> _ I am taking a leave of absence until the day before my wedding. I’d like to be able to enjoy the last bit of my old life while I still have time. Surely I can be afforded this. If my betrothed does not approve, send word and I’ll come back promptly. _
> 
> _ Rey Nobody _

Leia hummed to herself, crumpling the paper and handing it to her advisor. Amylin didn’t even have to ask what Leia wanted, tossing it into the hearth and letting the letter become ash.    
  
“Old life, huh? Do you suppose she is planning something?” 

Leia considered her question carefully. “To everyone else outside this room, no, she is not. She is preparing herself for the wedding.”

“This is going against your wishes, is it not?”   
  
“It is, I just pray that she knows what she is doing.”

“She’s a smart girl, and very capable.”

Leia looked hopelessly at the portrait of her family, sighing heavily. “And very brash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that didn't go well for Luke and Rey, huh? And what's up with Kaydel Ko Connix? You will just have to find out later.
> 
> References:
> 
> The Greybeards - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/The_Greybeards  
> ~note: the article says that the greybeards take an oath of silence, however, canonically there is one who speaks and guides the Dragonborn. Arngeir is the greybeard who speaks to the player-character just and Luke is placed in his role.


	4. Offer Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to meet with Ben's connection, Jarl Kylo Ren of the Rift. When she gets there, there is a surprise lying in wait for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This is quite a few minutes late! Please leave a kudos, a subscribe, and go follow me on Twitter @ mea_draws or on Instagram @ mea.draws . I post art and updates about the fic on there.
> 
> But, hey! Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

After Rose, Finn, and Poe departed, Rey made sure to fix herself up. If she were to present herself to the Jarl, she needed to look powerful, commanding, and ready. Dawning her Starhilm light armor, all pieces except the helmet that was lost to Alduuin. On her back, her Dawnbreaker was strapped on with her glass bow and arrows. On her hip, she carried her potions, ingredients, soul gems, and food. Her thigh was strapped with her glass dagger, her soul trapper. 

The people of Riften respected dangerous-looking people. Hopefully, her small frame and fresh face wouldn’t throw the Jarl off. She needed Jarl Kylo Ren to respect her. The young Dragonborn held her head high as she walked through Riften, hands clenched nervously at her sides. She could only think about two things: use what Leia taught her about negotiations and diplomacy and defying Leia’s wishes. She hoped the queen got her letter and read her intentions and hoped she supported Rey’s quest for peace, but she wouldn’t know unless she was sent a letter back. 

Rey was stopped just outside Mistivale Keep, home of the Jarl and his political affairs, by a Riften guard. 

“Hold up, state your business.”

“I require an audience with the Jarl,” Rey said, stone-faced.

“The Jarl is a busy man. You cannot simply come here and demand an audience with him. Who are you to ‘require’ an audience with your audacity?” The guard stepped forward, towering over Rey. She crossed her arms and stood as tall as she could, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“I am the bloody Dragonborn. Now I demand to see the jarl right now or so help me I will go through you without a second thought,” she spat, grabbing his breastplate and yanking him to her eye-level. 

She heard the man gulped under her intense stare, helmet nodding frantically after a moment. “Lady Rey, I apologize!” he said with a trembling voice. “P-please, go on inside.”

Rey let him go and smiled politely, dusting the breastplate of his armor and shoulders off before brushing past him. “Thank you.”

With that she pushed the heavy double-doors open, breathing deeply as she did to calm her nerves. She walked through the front greeting room and up the small set of stairs to approach the throne. She observed the Jarl, head to toe in Dragon-Plate armor, face not shown. A woman in an interesting choice in her wardrobe (attire showing much skin suited the other woman just fine, Rey was only confused because the maiden would freeze in Skyrim's climate) sat on the arm of his chair, engaging Kylo Ren in flirtatious conversation as he ran his hand up and down the small of her back. Another woman stood in perfectly polished armor, most likely his housecarl and personal guard. 

Immediately, she was on her guard, thrown off by the soul she was sensing. As a dragon born, she can sense dragon souls, but the dragon soul was in the Jarl’s body, just like she was. She has only met one other person like her, and it was Miraak, the original Dragonborn who crossed planes of existence to wreck havoc in Morrowind and sent assassins after her when she had barely discovered her power. There shouldn’t be another, but apparently, there was and it was the Jarl of the Rift, a man with a dangerous reputation. 

She was noticed, the woman and armor approached her. “You there! You have no business being here.”

Rey held her hand out, stopping the woman from getting any closer as her grey, cold eyes locked with the dark ones peering out from the Jarl's helmet.  “I am Rey Nobody, the Dragonborn and peace bringer. I wish for an audience with you. It is of a matter of great importance.”   
  
The woman on Ren’s arm looked distressed, looking to the jarl. “Kylo, tell her to leave. I want you to myself.” Ren grumbled something inaudible to her.   
  
The housecarl advanced, drawing her sword. “We do not want the trouble you bring, no leave before I make you.”   
  
“No! Ben told me I could ask him,” Rey looked at the housecarl and then the Jarl, “-you for help. The Bee and Barb. And I have come to ask.”

“Phasma, that is enough,” a voice distorted by Ren’s helmet boomed. “The Dragonborn is welcome to have an audience with me.” Ren turned to his woman and trailed his hand down her arm one last time. “Go home, miss. I’m afraid I’m too busy to entertain you now.”   
  
The woman “hmmphed,” getting up and walking down the stairs and out of the keep. _The Jarl was known for being a lady’s man, that must have been one of his many women,_ Rey observed.

“Thank you,” Rey said, sighing in relief. 

“I believe we require a private conversation. Captain Phasma, hold down the fort. We will be in my office.”

“Yessir, but the Dragonborn should leave her weapons with me,” she said, standing at attention. 

“She can kill me with just three words, plus her intentions have been historically pure. I trust that she won’t attempt to kill me.”

Kylo gestured for Rey to follow, her obliging, passing Phasma and giving the stoic woman a kind smile. She still could not shake the sensation of a soul kin to hers, cautious as most dragonkin aren’t too fond of Rey. Yet at the same time, this could mean that Rey could find someone like her and someone who could truly understand her and the crippling isolation of being the one person all of Tamriel rely on in time of crisis. That being said, something told Rey not to get her hopes up about finding a kindred spirit.

They went into a small room with a desk, organized neatly with a small shelf of books above it. Funny, the organization looked similar to the one she saw in Ben’s room- in line, everything has a place and it was very intentional. Absent-mindedly, she fiddled with the moonstone necklace, wondering if she should go see Ben after this. Maybe they could be something more if her plan is a success. She had to admit, their chemistry was something she hadn't been able to feel in a long time. Maybe that was the belonging she needed rather than this secret, second Dragonborn

Kylo had his back to Rey, hands beginning to push his helmet up and over his head to get it off. 

“I see you are wearing my gift to you,” he said, raising the helmet off his head, curled, raven hair with the top in a few tight braids. His voice was deep and smooth, thick like honey and very familiar now that his helmet wasn't muffling his words.

Stunned, Rey froze in her boots, holding tight to the necklace. “Your gift? It was a gift from…” Rey’s voice trailed off as she put everything together- all the pieces she had slowly been gathering about his identity for the past few moments- the man turned around and she saw the Aedric kisses splattered on his pale skin and the eyes that told a million stories and seeked for a million more to tell. “...Ben?”

He approached Rey, footsteps echoing against stone, caressing her face tenderly.  “Yes, Rey. It’s me.”   
  
For a brief moment, Rey nuzzled her face against his warm, gloved hand, letting out a shaky breath. Then, hurt and betrayal began washing over Rey, kindling her famous, dragon-like anger. She pulled her face away from his hand, eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the woman that was all over him and his reputation. 

“What the fuck, Ben? Or what do I even call you? Kylo Ren or Ben? How dare you- you- you charm me and bed me with false intentions? Was I just another body to you?” she said through gritted teeth. 

Ben grimaced. “Whatever you’d like to call me in private is fine with me. Though, I prefer Jarl Ren when in armor and public for personal reasons not privy to you. And, please, for the love of Talos, I truly meant every word I said that night and in my note." 

If Rey had been less angry, maybe she would have noted the sincerity in his voice, but she verbally assaulted him once more: “Why do you have a dragon soul? Is it some sort of soul gem manipulation or are you an ancient being who should be in Sovngarde but you selfishly crossed planes of existence?” she asked, her voice growing gradually in volume and breath ragged.

“No soul gem manipulation, and I’m only 28, hardly ancient.”

“Liar! You cannot be like me! It is impossible! How can I believe you when you clearly have manipulated my feelings?”   
  
“Stubborn woman, I have no control over your feelings about me. Plus, I seem to recall you spilling your heart out to me and then asking me, a complete stranger, to have sex with you,” he said, pointing a finger at Rey. “And I am no liar. I am many things, but I am not a liar. I am a Dragonborn just as much as it is true that you are. It is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. Now, why should I help you deal with your unfortunate arranged marriage to that disgusting Thalmor?”   
  
Rey blinked slowly, seeing the facade slowly come down. Or was he putting up a facade now? Who was he? A kind or cruel man? She looked down, crossing her arms. 

“I am hoping to make an offer that suits you in return for your services and connections, Jarl Ren,” she said coldly. 

Ren walked a slow circle around Rey, making her feel small and suffocated with now tainted memories. “What are you proposing?”   
  
“I am looking to crumble the Aldmeri Dominion from the inside while an outside force assembles for war. I have decided that their reign over Tamriel and their racist agenda and genocide. You have connections, and I suspect you know people inside the Dominion sympathetic to the torture they force onto Tamriel.” Rey shifted her weight to settle on one leg, feeling Ren brush up against her side, a gloved hand tilting her chin up.

“And what would I get in return?” he asked. Of course a man like him would want to know what he gets in return.

“The Thalmor will stop the heavy taxes on goods, such as alcohol, and won’t have the power to take a cut out of the organizations you affiliate yourself with. Plus, I will put in the word with the High Queen about your hand in taking the Thalmor down.”

Ren hummed. “High Queen Leia has her mind made up about me… But, those other things sound very pleasing. But, it is not enough.”   
  
Rey scowled at Ren. “That will save thousands of septims for you and they won’t thumb their stuck-up noses in you and your associates' business anymore. What more could you possibly want, Kylo Ren?” 

Ren chuckled darkly, moving his hand from her chin to her hair, tangling his gloved fingers in it. He growled a pulled her hair, forcing her head to look up with a small yelp from Rey. He leaned into her long and pointed ear, hot breath sending goosebumps up her arms.

“Having an association with the Dovahkiin people know about has its perks,” he spoke in a low voice, pressing his lips against her ear.    
  
Rey could feel her knees go weak, her hands going to hold tightly to his shoulders. She could only hum in agreement, legs shaking. 

“Now I don’t want to be known as a Dragonborn because of the responsibilities and implications it would hold but the association to you is plenty for me. Now, do we have a deal, Rey?” he asked, hunching over to plant his lips on Rey’s sunkissed neck.

Rey sighed softly, fluttering her eyes shut. How could she be falling for this again? Did she even care when she was doomed to hurt feelings either way? She has the help she needs now, so what was the harm in a little self-indulgence now that she knows that clearly what she has with him is no-strings-attached aside from the alliance she had just forged. “You have a deal, handsome, insufferable stranger.” 

Ben pulled his lips off her neck and smirked. “I’m not too bad. You seem to like me.”   
  
Rey tilted her head up to him, biting her bottom lip. “I happen to like nice men. Not scoundrels like you.”

He got dangerously close to her lips, licking his own as he looked her up and down lustily. His hands found her waist, resting there as his thumbs rubbed sensual circles over the shirt under her armor. “Scoundrel? I am a nice man, Rey. But I’ll be the scoundrel if you want me to.”

She leaned forward to kiss Kylo, but he pulled away with a dark grin. “Why don’t you stay in my guest room while we draw up plans for the next few days? Then we can head to wherever you need to go.”

Rey whined, feeling the loss of warmth. She was getting mixed signals and was growing very frustrated with the man. Of course, her naivete got the better of her and she was now shaking, face flushed as waves of anger rolled off her. “I suppose that will do,” she said, pushing past him. “I’ll be back tonight. I have other affairs to attend to that require my attention.”   
  
She quickly pushed herself out of the door and out of the Hall. Once she could, she went down an ally and slumped against the wall, breathing fresh air as she calmed down. Ever since her betrothal, her feelings have become more and more confusing. She silently berated herself for trusting another being to hold her emotions in the palm of her hand. Hadn’t her time as an orphan taught her that? Maybe she should just put her emotions aside, like she had always been asked to, and focus on the task at hand. But she had to wonder…

The offer was taken on both ends but at what cost? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housecarl / Stewart - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Housecarl  
>  Phasma has the role of Housecarl to Jarl Kylo Ren and this link explains the job description
> 
> And god damn, why is that Kylo Ren such a frustrating man?


	5. Dovah Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo reflects on the past two years as Rey goes off to roam the streets of Riften. However, things get tense when Rey comes back from her trip more upset than she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for missing the last couple of weeks! I had to deal with the stress of moving and university starting again. Hopefully, we'll be getting back to regular updates. I have something very special planned for this fic... ;)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my loving boyfriend, who is very supportive and an avid Ben Solo fan.

Kylo watched the red-eared bosmer brush past him and storm out of the hall. What a strange woman, he thought. He followed her out to the main hall, dawning his helmet before taking a seat on his stiff, wooden throne. His mother would scold him for his posture; legs spread wide and his body slumped back as his chin resting on his fist, he quickly banished the thought from his mind as he settled in.

Phasma approached to take her usual post to his left, standing stoically. “Milord, if I may enquire, what did the Dragonborn want?” the housecarl asked. 

Kylo grumbled a “hmph,” still clearly confused with Rey’s anger. He had agreed to her terms, which was generous considering Ulfric Stormcloak was burned- with Rey’s help- for leading a rebellion against the Empire. Granted, Ulfric was a power-hungry, misguided Nord who used the outlawing of Talos worship as a weak facade for his rebellion. Another concession was that Rey was most likely a pawn, just like her arranged betrothal made her one. Additionally, she seemed like she was wood-elf who followed her moral compass strictly. Ulfric and his associate’s racism towards elven kind probably also rubbed her the wrong way.

“A Second Great War,” he finally answered. 

Phasma broke from her rigid stance to steal a glance back at the Jarl, mask showing none of her emotions. Kylo could only guess that she was probably not pleased.

“Certainly, she stormed off because you told her you could not help her, right?” she asked, voice slightly warry. 

Kylo chuckled darkly. “No, I am going to help her. She is angry with me for other reasons.” 

“Milord, the notion of a second war is ridiculous. Will you support a suicide mission over the status quo, which, might I remind you, has worked out very well for the Rift?”

Kylo scoffed. “I believe that the status quo is not enough. I’d like to think that following the hero of Tamriel is the best course of action. The divinity of Akontosh is on her side.”

_ And mine.  _

Phasma resolved herself to silence, most likely not wanting to speak out of turn. Kylo took this as a blessing and began to reside in his thoughts again.

\- 

Two years ago, news of the destruction of Helgen caused ripples in Skyrim. Rumors floated about, talks about the return of dragon-kind and the annihilation of Helgen’s people was the most popular. Seemingly, this rumor became mostly true as there were a few survivors. A handful of Imperial soldiers (most notably General Tullius and other leadership), Ulfric Stormcloak and a couple of Stormcloaks, a Thalmor agent, and a mysterious bosmer girl who was set to be executed along with the Stormcloaks for unknown reasons. 

Kylo paid no mind to the tragedy, focused on corporate sabotage and forming strong bonds with shady people. He arrived at Riften years before with nothing but memories that are best forgotten, quickly earning a cutthroat reputation for himself. He took over the inn after being paid to forge the previous owner’s ledgers, plunging them into debt and Kylo into prosperity. 

The young Nord almost fell to his knees when the greybeards called on the Dragonborn, clutching to the back of his desk chair to keep the large man from tumbling forward. How dare they call on him? Especially after their betrayal. Something truly must be wrong.

He stubbornly waited a few days, keeping his true identity to himself. Years ago, he had discovered he was Dragonborn on an adventure with his uncle, but left that life and ran from his title. To his surprise, the people in the inn began to gossip about this Dragonborn, who was summoned and had already slain a few dragons and was well on her way to saving Skyrim from their tyranny. Wasn’t it impossible for two Dragonborns to exist on this plane of existence? Was this girl a fraud? Investigation proved that she was not. Had Akontosh himself removed Kylo’s blessing?

In the darkness of night, Kylo, cloaked in all black, found a secluded spot outside of Riften. He combed through the area, making sure he was alone. He then sat, waiting, looking to the sky above him. After a couple of hours, what he had been sitting patiently for hours finally came. A dragon swooped down from the sky and began unleashing his fire breath on Kylo.

Kylo sprung onto his feet, dawning his ebony sword enchanted with unstable fire. He slashed at the dragon, giving him a few deep cuts before the beast swung his tail around, sending Kylo flying into a tree. The wind was knocked out of him, and his looming doomed forced himself back on his feet sooner than he was ready for. 

Stumbling forward, he dropped and rolled away from the dragon’s mouth, attempting to snap its jaws around him. Dizzy, he righted himself and swung at the dragon’s eyes, blinding it with a curdling battle cry.    
  
With a last burst of energy, Kylo jumped on its neck, stabbing his sword crudely into the dragon’s skull until the dragon’s body gave out. It had been vanquished.

Kylo fell off the neck and onto his back, breathless and dizzy. Pushing himself to his elbows, his muscles burned and trembled for a moment before Kylo began channeling his pain into power, reenergizing him to keep his eyes open and body to keep working to get up and observe the dragon.

The dragon emitted a blinding light, Kylo bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

It was like there was a breath of fresh air and the sensation of becoming one with something. He uncovered his eyes, seeing that there was only bone.  Indeed, he had absorbed a dragon soul, proof he was still a Dragonborn. But now, there was a puzzling question now presented itself: how was there two Dragonborn alive at the same time?

-

A year ago, Alduuin the world eater was destroyed by Rey, the mighty Bosmer Dragonborn. Contently, Kylo stayed in the shadows, rising to power and secretly consuming dragon souls. He was never meant to be a hero, so he was glad that someone else rose to the occasion. But it still bothered him that she even existed, contradicting his own existence. He wondered what his mother and uncle thought. Did they find it puzzling as well? Or were they content with the fact that the world wasn’t being destroyed so they didn’t care about Kylo and the contradiction? Besides, he knew his mother was mourning his father and sister’s death. Kylo was the least of their worries. 

Six months later, the same Dragonborn brought peace to Skyrim, squashing the Stormcloak Rebellion. Riften’s previous jarl was a Stormcloak sympathizer, so he was banished to Windhelm and a new jarl was to be appointed by the High Queen, Leia Organa. To his surprise, the queen appointed him, the rich and powerful and very corrupt Kylo Ren. He didn’t want any handouts from that woman, but, being jarl had its perks. Reluctantly, he accepted and was crowned the charming and mysterious Jarl that hides behind a mask.

Using his newfound status and wealth, he sent an order to the college of Winterhold’s librarian, willing to pay for any and all books about dragons, Akontosh, Dragonborn history, and soul sharing.

Urag gro-Shub, the orcish librarian, sent all the requested materials plus some, along with a note.

> _ Jarl Ren, _
> 
> _ While your request seems a bit odd, I have done the best I can to fulfill it. I do not have anything on “soul sharing” but I found a couple of books that are related as well as added books that related to your requested topics. _
> 
> _ Best of luck in your knowledge acquisition. _

Kylo spent months pouring over each book, reading until the wee hours of the night trying to find anything that could answer his questions. Meticulously, he took notes and organized the books, often needing to go back to refer to one section or another of previously read books. Further and further into seeking answers, he only accumulated more questions. He just had to know why he and this girl existed at the same time on the mortal plane. Did Akontosh make mistakes? Was this even Akontosh’s doing? Did one of the Daedric Princes decide to mess with the mortal world?

He requested more and more books; books on the Eight Divines, Talos, the Septim Dynasty, the Daedric Princes, souls- just obsessing over the answers. 

Usually, Kylo Ren paid no mind to the happenings of the Temple of Mara. But, when he heard that two knights associated with the Dragonborn, Fin and Poe Dameron, were set to get married, he knew Rey would be there. He could study the woman, figure out if she truly belonged in this period of time.

He stayed away from the inn he owned, waiting for the bosmer to get drunk enough to not be able to notice another dragon soul. He didn’t want to scare her off before he had answers. Finally, when one of his employees informed him that the bosmer was inhibited. 

Coming into the inn he owned, he spotted a small elf, unusual for their race, draped in a green, silken gown embroidered with gold. Her long, brown hair flowed down her shoulders, woven with braids and flowers. Her shoulders were slumped forward, even when she tossed back a drink. She was beautiful and sad. And he introduced himself as Ben, a charming Nord with ears for listening.  Despite his reputation, he had no intention of entangling himself in that way with this girl. He slept with women and men he couldn’t connect with, keeping things strictly noncommittal. He told himself that he could not connect with Rey. Yet, when their lips met, things felt so right, like they were almost _destined_ to be.

-

When he woke up the next morning, there she was, curled up in a ball, nestling herself against Ben. Her sun-kissed skin was so soft and warm, and she was simply adorable as she snored away happily. He was tempted to stay in bed and just hold onto her and stay within the wholeness he felt. But, he had his duties. And, if he was lucky, she’d come back for help.  He slipped out of bed, awkwardly stumbling into his table with haste. He panicked, reaching out to stop his thongs from falling off his desk. Holding his breath and freezing in place, his head looked over his shoulder.

_ Thank Talos she was still asleep.  _

One of the things that almost fell over was a small box Ben had forgotten about. He sat at his chair, opening it slowly and carefully- like it would shatter in his hands if he wasn’t careful. In it was his grandmother’s necklace. Carefully, he examined it in the dim morning light. The moon crystal was a translucent white, fracturing a rainbow of colors in the sunlight. It was attached to a gold chain, slightly tarnished from the years of aging.  He looked to Rey, and back to the necklace. Back and forth once more before making his decision to write the note and leave the necklace behind, along with the sensation of being whole.

-

Needless to say, he only had more questions. Why did Rey make Kylo feel so… at home? It was like being near her was the reunification of broken pieces. After Rey had stormed out, he has gotten off track from coming up with a few ideas about rebellion. He went back to the books, trying to figure out what was going on. He needed answers, desperately. Every passage that seemed relevant made him circle back to Akontosh over and over again. The god of space and time would have all the answers, wouldn’t he? Except it wasn’t that simple. He could shout into the void all he wanted, but it was Akontosh’s choice to answer. Even if he did, Kylo figured that the god would answer cryptically, like all divine and/or wise beings did.

He slammed his fist into the table and got up from his seat, shoving things back into their rightful place. He grabbed a black robe and dawn a cowl to head up and out to the guard tower. 

The cold air cut through the fabric, but he was used to Skyrim's unforgiving weather. At least it was not winter. 

The guard tower usually unoccupied, most guards too involved in guarding the hold against dragons or involving themselves with Riften’s dubious activities. Despite what went on the inside, Kylo saw Riften as beautiful. The tower had an amazing view of the sunset as another newlywed couple burst from the Temple of Mara with their party, gleefully in love. The merchants were getting ready to go home and were checking up on each other. Mjoll the Lioness laughed merrily at her companion’s joke before heading into the inn to socialize. 

He felt her grow close, like the warmth of coming home became stronger and stronger before she was with him. He didn’t turn to greet her, just listened as her boots softly stepped across the stone until she was right next to him.  Kylo turned to see that Rey was staring at him, cheeks stained with salt and eyes red. Shocked, Kylo took a step back with a puzzled look. 

“Rey? What’s wrong? I am truly sorry if I upset you earlier but I-”

“No, you are not worth my tears,” she snapped.

Kylo winced before taking a deep breath.  “Then what is causing them?”

Rey looked away and bit her quivering lip, looking out to the sky. Cautiously, Kylo reached out and swept a stray hair that had fallen out of her buns behind her ear before settling a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“As Jarl, you can fire government workers, yes?” she asked quietly.

He mulled the question over, deciding to approach whatever was happening with caution. “Yes, I do.”

“Grelod the Kind,” she murmured.

“What?”

“I just said Grelod the Kind, Jarl Ren. That evil woman who runs the orphanage? She just- abuses children! I heard a rumor and went to go check it out and- and-” the elf began choking on her own words, working herself up. She retreated into herself, arms wrapped around her like she was hugging herself.

Kylo turned Rey towards him, hands-on both shoulders now, and looked her in the eyes. “Take a deep breath. Yes, the woman can be a bit harsh on kids but-”

“She locks them in closets. Beats them with brooms. Starves them while they beg the fucking _Night Mother_ to send an assassin to kill her!” she screamed. 

Suddenly, Kylo was in a dark space thick with heat and dirt. He had no room to stretch out, even though he was small. His stomach gnawed at his insides while his body trembled with soreness. He was screaming for help but quickly realized the voice was not his. It was a small girl's voice.

He blinked, seeing Rey stare at him in horror, jaw dropped. Kylo had just seen one of Rey’s memories. Inexplicably, it had happened. 

-

After he had made sure Rey had a hot meal and was tucked into the guest bed, Kylo went out, cloaked in the night. A cloud of anger followed him as he marched to the orphanage, letting himself in with his master key. He placed the paper on the main table, a declaration that the Orphanage’s assistant was to take over Grelod’s position, an official with his seal and signature. 

He then to went to the closet, strong-manning the door open. Inside, a shaking little girl, no more than four, was sobbing, surrounded by filth. He swooped down without a word before tucking her into the only open bed. The girl said nothing either, only giving Kylo a happy smile before he cast a sleeping spell on all the occupants of the orphanage- all except Grelod.

“What are you doing? Get out of here before I call the guards!” an old, grating voice screamed.

Kylo turned on his heels before stalking forward, towering over the old woman. 

“Oh- Jarl Ren! What brings you here?” She stuttered, stepping backward. 

“Nonono, I am _no_ Jarl right now. I am something much worse,” he growled, grabbing the old woman by the shoulders. She yelped.

“Ow, you’re hurting me! Let go!” she said, feebly squirming to try and get out of his grasp.

“How does it feel to be the fearful one? The weak one?” he asked, yanking her arms hard enough to dislocate her shoulders. 

She cried out before a sadistic smile crept on his face. He disintegrated her body with his Unrelenting Force shout, watching the dust of the hag float to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I think I mislead my bf into thinking this would be his favorite chapter because of smut but... oh boy, he was wrong. Luckily, there might be some coming along soon if Rey and Ben can find it in their hearts (or pants) to get along. 
> 
> Also, I'd just like to note that I leave references for readers who are unfamiliar with Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls in general. I try to write so that the average reader doesn't have to use my references but there might also be people I genuinely confuse or entice a knowledge search for.
> 
> References:  
> Helgen, the city destroyed by Alduin in the opening sequence of Skyrim - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Helgen  
> Souls, not an explanation of what they are but why they are important - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Souls  
> College of Winterhold, Skyrim's magic university known for its controversies and vast knowledge - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/College_of_Winterhold  
> Grelod the Kind- that NPC bitch nobody likes because she's literately the worst - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Grelod_the_Kind  
> The Orphanage - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Honorhall_Orphanage  
> Night Mother, the dead bride of Sithis who has an immortal soul and is who people perform the Black Sacrament for to get the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate someone - https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Night_Mother


End file.
